English girl
by Raine-Estrella
Summary: Sara moved to Virginia from London and meets the Titans. What happens to her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. OK, this is my first Remember the Titans fic. R/R I would greatly appreciate some advice or whatever. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm making it a romance fic and stuff so I need you to tell me if she should be with Rev, Petey, or Alan. I'm sorry but, I don't want it to be Sunshine!

I don't OWN any of the Titan characters

"OK. So I HAVE to go to a school that I have never ever been to before in my whole entire life?" the petit 16-year-old girl mumbled to herself. She parked her motorcycle next to a blue Camaro.

Getting of, she looked at the school. T.C. Williams high school stood in front of her. Black and white students were walking inside. Quickly she took of her helmet, took out the keys from the ignition and ran inside. Lots of the students were looking at her strange. She walked a while until she stopped at her locker.

"Sara?" Turning around she faced an old man.

"Coach Yoast! How you doing?"

"Good! What are you doing here?"

"We moved here a couple of days ago."

 "Well I'll have to drop by sometime."

 "How about after school? Mom and dad would be at home anyway."

"It'll have to be after football practice."

 "Football?"

"No. Not the one you're thinking of. It's American football. You should come and watch."

 "I will. Then after, I could led you to our house." He nodded and left.

 The first bell rang, so Sara quickly took the stuff she needed, put her helmet away, closed her locker shut and ran to her class. All of the classes fascinated her, since she was coming form London.

"Sara."

 Turning around she saw Coach. He motioned her to follow him and she did. They ended up in a gym. Nobody was in it, but a few boys were coming out of the locker room.

"Ah. Boys, would you come here for a second." They jogged over and stopped in front of the two of them.

"Boys, this is Sara and she's new to our school. Why don't you all go to the lunch room together?"

 They nodded and left. Sara caught up with them. Slowly she walked behind. They slowed down there pace and walked beside her.

"I'm Blue. These are Petey, Alan, and Louie."

"I'm Sara."

They took in her slender figure, light brown hair that was slightly wavy and her blue green eyes.

 "Nice accent," Petey said. "Where you from?"

"London. Moved here about 4 days ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the cafeteria, she took in how big it was. "Jeez, this is one huge lunch room." She followed the others to get her food. With her money, she bought some fries and a pop. Looking around, Sara tried to find a spot to sit down. "Come on Sara."

Blue, Petey, Alan, and Louie walked over to a lunch table. Well actually, it was more like two lunch tables pushed together to form one HUGE lunch table. It was filled with people that she didn't know. Seeing that Sara was being apprehensive, Petey dragged her over to a seat next to him.

"Sit down girl and eat."

She put her food down and started eating her fries. "Hey guys." Turning around, Sara saw a tall white boy. He had soft light brown hair and nice warm brown eyes. He sat down across from Petey. One by one, more boys started to join the table. Nobody noticed her and for once, she was grateful, that is until Petey remembered that she was there with them. "Oh yeah. Guys meet Sara."  They stopped eating and looked at her.

"Petey. Did you get yourself a girl?" They erupted in laughter.

"No man. She's new here. Moved all the way from London."

"Well actually, it's more like Spain, then London, then Michigan, then New York, and then Virginia." They stared at her amazed. "You're not those types that are against Spaniards are you?"

They guy in front of her smiled. "Nah. We just can't believe that you moved that many times. I'm Jerry Harris or Rev." He held out his hand and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"I love your accent," the boy on his right said. "Gerry Bertier."

"You like it? You can have it for all I care. I think that it's bloody annoying."

He laughed which caused her to smile a little. "Man, I'm still hungry."

Sara pushed her fries in front of a blonde haired boy seated on her left. "You can have them all. I finished." Gratefully he took them all and started to stuff himself. She laughed and opened her pop bottle. "That's Ronnie Bass a.k.a Sunshine, and  I'm Julius Campbell."

"RAINY."

A figure wrapped it's arms around her shoulders causing her to squeal. It laughed, still holding onto her. Turning around, she came face to face with a pair of green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you are enjoying this cause I know that I am!! R/R

Remember the Titans characters do not belong to me!!!!!!! Only Kathleen, Rachelle, and Sara belong to me.

"Kathleen? What are you doing here?" Sara scooted over in her chair and let the girl sit as well. "I've been here for a LONG time hun. You are just slow to realize that. Rach is here as well. Over there buying, God knows what." A dark brown-headed girl walked over with an armful of food. "Geez Rachelle. Think you got enough food there?" She smiled and placed the food down on the table. "Nope. Going to buy three more cokes and I'm done." Turning around, she walked away. "OK. She'd defiantly on drugs."

"You know these guys Kat?"

The two girls looked at the boys that were staring at them. "Uh, yeah. Rev is in my math class, Julius and Gerry are in my history class, Blue, Petey and Alan, are in my gym class, and Louie is in my Spanish class." Sara grinned a cheeky grin. "That cool. Bye me something Kat?" Kathleen laughed. "Not until you pay me back for the soda, sandwich, five cookies, and the fries."

Rachelle returned with the pop bottles and seeing that she couldn't find a seat she sat on top of Sara. "Get of fat ass." She just sat there without moving and started to eat. "RACHELLE, GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME." Sara pinched her hard and smiled when she jumped of. "Thank you."

Once lunch was over, they all walked out to their lockers. Kathleen was in the front talking to the Titans, while Rachelle and Sara where in the back arguing. "You idiot." Sara speed by them all, holding onto Rachelle's books. "Come on Speedy, I got a grandma that can run faster then you." Rachelle glared and then ran after her amazingly fast. "NOOOOOOOO."  The two of them raced down the hall. Sara came to an abrupt stop and watched as Rachelle kept running. She started laughing, but stopped when she saw Rachelle turn back towards her. Sara ran to Kathleen and stuck everything in her arms. "Hold this stuff." Bending over she lifted Kathleen's foot and took of her sandal. "HEY." "I'll return it as soon as I'm done beating Rachelle with it." Rachelle had taken of her shoe and threw at Sara's head. "OUCH." Growling she threw Kathleen's shoe at her head. The two of them went at it for a while until Kathleen handed her stuff to Sunshine and pulled them apart.

"People. Can't you act mature for at least a day?" Sara and Rachelle put on their thinking faces then faced her. "NO."  


End file.
